


Sinking

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: It would be a lie if someone said Jason isn't patient.





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> also written and published in the car but this time in the drivethru of taco bell

On the Argo, Jason doesn't see Leo very often, but when he does, he makes the most of it. It's easy to fall into an abyss in which his thoughts become Leo, Leo, Leo, and he has to take a step back and clear his mind.

He finds it strange that no one else falls into this problem with him- how can someone spend time with Leo and not find him captivating? As time passes, the line between annoying and engaging blurs and Jason finds himself anticipating each and every meet.

At a certain point, he's sure the line between their friendship and _something more_  blurs as well, but he's more hesitant to admit to that. He wants Leo, that brilliant and witty blind _fool_ , to figure it out before Jason makes his next move.

So he waits. Jason waits patiently at the edge of his hand-dug Leo hole, waiting for the other to join him, until they're both falling together. He's okay with waiting for as long as necessary, because Jason knows that the end will be just as crazy of a feeling as when he first realized he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day! :)


End file.
